parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna Live! in New York City
A parody of Barney Live! in New York City by TheCartoonMan12. Plot Anna and her friends take the stage to delight and entertain everyone at Radio City Music Hall. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from the Anna Bag. But before they are able to share it, a silly-songy lady, Sillywhim, visits the backyard and sneaks away with the bag. Throughout the show, Anna's friends try to catch Sillywhim and teach her that all you have to do is make friends of your own. Also, the chase takes everyone to Anna's Imagination Circus, filled with fun-loving clowns, monkeys, an elephant, and dancing bears. After the circus ends, the chase continues after Sillywhim confesses that she took the bag for everyone to play with her. After this, she remembers to use the magic words "Please" and "Thank You" and then becomes friends with Anna and the rest. Anna then unveils the surprise to the audience and asks them to use their imaginations to make the heart bigger. After the unveiling of the then bigger heart, Anna, Elsa, Sally, Sillywhim, and the kids wrap up the show with "Everyone is Special". Cast * Barney - Anna (Frozen) * Kathy - Sofia (Sofia the First) * Julie - Margo (Despicable Me) * Derek - Robin (Teen Titans) * Carlos - Kyle Broflovski (South Park) * Kelly - Kelly (Wee Sing in The Marvelous Musical Mansion) * Tosha - Wendy Testaburger (South Park) * Min - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Shawn - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) * Baby Bop - Sally (Wee Sing Together) * The Winkster - Sillywhim (Wee Sing in Sillyville) * BJ - Elsa (Frozen) *Various Characters from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, The Little Mermaid, The Legend of Frosty the Snowman and lots more as The Audience (only in Anna Live! in New York City) Songs Act 1 *Anna Theme Song *For the First Time in Forever (extra) *If You're Happy and You Know It (extra) *The More We Get Together *Mr. Knickerbocker *Ring Around the Rosie *My Yellow Blankey *The Anna Bag *The Sillywhim Song *She'll Be Coming Round the Mountain *Elsa's Song/'Anna's First Failed Attempt to Catch Sillywhim' *Take Me Out to the Ball Game *Rain Medley *If All the Raindrops *Band Instrumental *I Am a Fine Musician Act 2 * Boom. Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? * The Wheels on the Bus * Three Little Monkeys * Do Your Ears Hang Low? * Robin the Incredible, Sally's Blankey is Stuck * The Airplane Song * Me and My Teddy * Four Little Ducks * Elsa the Cannonball/Anna's Second Failed Attempt to Catch Sillywhim * My Aunt Came Back * London Bridge * Star Light, Star Bright/'Sillywhim's Wish to Become Anna's Friend' * Please and Thank You * One is Silver and the Other Gold (extra) * Let Us Sing Together (extra) * Anna Reveals the Surprise from the Anna Bag - a Heart!/Everyone is Special * Curtain Call Characters Anna Render2.png|Anna as Barney Sally (from Wee Sing) as Hannah.jpg|Sally as Baby Bop Elsa from Disney's Frozen.png|Elsa as BJ Sofia the first 3.png|Sofia the First as Kathy Margo dm.jpg|Margo as Julie ROBIN-teen-titans-raven-9377909-556-480.jpg|Robin as Derek 165px-KyleBroflovski.png|Kyle Broflovski as Carlos Kelly_mansion.jpg|Kelly as Kelly Wendy Testaburger.png|Wendy Testaburger as Tosha Ariel in The Little Mermaid 3 Ariel's Beginning.jpg|Ariel as Min Pinocchio disney.png|Pinocchio as Shawn Sillywhim.jpg|Sillywhim as The Winkster Movies and TV shows used * Frozen * Frozen Fever * Frozen ''holiday special * ''Frozen 2 * Sofia the First * Despicable Me ''1 and 2 * ''Teen Titans * Teen Titans Go! * South Park * South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut * Wee Sing in the Marvelous Musical Mansion * The Little Mermaid * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea * The Litle Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning * The Little Mermaid: The Series * Pinocchio * Disney's House of Mouse * Wee Sing Together * Wee Sing in Sillyville * Wee Singdom: The Land of Music and Fun Trivia * This stage show marks: ** The last regular appearance of Robin. He would later return with Alice as special guests in the Season 3 episode, On the Move. ** The first appearance of Kyle Broflovski who will become a regular cast member in Season 3. ** The only time Robin and Kyle appear together. ** The only appearances of Kelly and Sillywhim and the only time they appear with Sally since they're all Wee Sing characters. ** The last time Sofia is seen with her teddy bear. ** The only Anna live show that doesn't have the "I Love You" song. ** The only Anna stage show to feature the Anna Bag and the only time it plays a major role. ** The only time Elsa (BJ) doesn't sing "Let it Go" in a Barney stage show parody. Category:Barney & Friends Stage Shows Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Barney & Friends Home Videos Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:Barney Live! In New York City Spoofs Category:Eli Wages Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Barney Home Videos Category:DeviantART Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:YouTube